


The Great Cyber Snowball War of 2032

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [6]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: In SE.RA.PH's new history, a brand new war is about to take place.





	The Great Cyber Snowball War of 2032

** Team Master: **

  * Nameless– Archer
  * Jeanne d'Arc– Ruler
  * Robin Hood– Archer
  * Lu Bu Fengxian– Berserker

'And so, we strike at this point _here_. The King of Knights will likely want to take the initiative herself. We then take the advantage, over _there_.' Nameless stated, pointing at a part of a digital map that was split into sections.

'Hmm, that is a most sound strategy,' Jeanne confirmed. Her banner was staked deep into a mound of snow, its white and gold fabric left glinting among the stark white landscape.

'We can't have Assassin sneaking past our defences,' she said. 'My Class's discernment for Servants can be applied to locate Assassin. He won't stay hidden for long on a battlefield as noisy as this.'

'I'll stay here to back our defence lines. I could lay a trap or two _there_. That fancy knight will probably want to show off for his King and fall into it.' Robin drawled, brushing a light dusting of snow off his verdant, tattered coat. How he managed to get involved, not even he was sure.

'Lu Bu, if you could take care of Lancelot– I'm not sure how he'll handle this situation, but it'll get messy should he get close to our base.' Nameless said, reluctantly.

'Graaah...' Lu Bu uttered, although they weren't sure if he understood or was thinking aloud about how he was going to deceive his team.

Nameless stood up straight. 'And there we have it. Any questions?'

A lone small hand meekly rose up.

'Yes Master?'

Hakuno had buried the lower half of her face into the soft plush fabric of her scarf, her chocolate eyes reflecting confusion.

'Um, when did this turn into a warzone? Altera and I were just having a snowball fight with some of the NPCs...'

'BAARGH!! (That was until the King got involved!)' Lu Bu belted out– or at least that's what she thought he said.

Jeanne picked up her banner and deftly twisted around her hand, before standing it to attention.

'Just follow my instructions to the letter. With our divine Lord's protection, she shan't lose. Let's move out!' she commanded, her Ruler's charisma rallying even Robin's enthusiasm– sort of.

'Alright, just don't expect too much fighting outta me. Direct confrontation isn't my forte,' Robin said. Hakuno rolled her eyes.

'It's just a snowball fight– how aggressive can it get?' Hakuno regretted saying that once she found four pairs of eyes staring at her dead on.

Hakuno shuddered. It was the first proper snowfall in SE.RA.PH's brand new history. Both she and the child Altera had ventured out to see this strange, white land for themselves; they even got caught up playing with some NPCs.

_That's when_ both Nameless and Artoria arrived. _That's when_ Hakuno saw how childishly taunting Nameless was of Artoria. _That's when_ Hakuno learned how competitive that Top Servant truly was.

'I guess... I'll stay back at base then?' Hakuno suggested. She looked back at her feeble little igloo that both she and Altera had made.

'We'll leave the commands up to you Master,' Nameless said. 'Keep the base supplied with snowballs in the meantime.'

'I can't believe you said that with a straight face,' Hakuno said.

Blank faced, she crouched into the little igloo; actually, she was quite proud of how comfy it was. She only hoped Altera wasn't catching a cold on the other team.

* * *

** Team Altera (A.K.A Team Neo-Camelot): **

  * King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon– Saber
  * Sir Gawain– Saber
  * Sir Lancelot– Berserker
  * Li Shuwen– Assassin

'Lancelot! Are you sure you're not an architect?' little Altera exclaimed.

It seemed the Berserker wasn't just good at wrecking shop; in a short space of time he constructed a small replica of Camelot Castle out of snow. It put her and her Mother's igloo to shame.

'Ah! Now I feel truly nostalgic!' Gawain said, as he proudly looked towards the castle's top most icicle spire. Oddly enough, he was very accepting of Lancelot close by. Perhaps it was the King's charisma that got them all to play along nicely for a change.

The King of Knights stood stoic in front of her small army. Dazzling snowflakes danced around her sword before melting upon contact with its invisible blade.

'Yes Lancelot– it is truly a fine accomplishment! Hmm, if only we had more of our Round Table gathered here... I thank you Assassin for your assistance.'

Li Shuwen's bright red hair and flashy clothes stood out among the white landscape– unbefitting of an Assassin.

'Kakaka! As long as my fists get to taste battle, I won't regret whose side I'm on!'

'You can't use your fists Shuwen!' Altera exclaimed, 'you can only use them to make and throw snowballs!' Altera was getting worried. It seemed like a good idea at the time– to command her own army of Servants just like Hakuno always did.

But Nameless' light hearted jest towards the King had set Artoria's competitive heart alight. All Altera wanted to do was to play with her Mother....

Artoria gave a quick affirming nod. 'This will suffice. I swear upon my honour as a Knight, Nameless, you shall regret insulting me! By my sword– uh my, snow... ball...Weapon! We shall claim victory!' The King of Knights yelled towards the sky.

'Yes! My King! I'll follow you to the end!' Gawain affirmed, bright eyed, lost within the moment.

* * *

The war was long and intense. The surrounding NPCs and human avatars fled for refuge within the streets of Rome.

Every time the Master's team got close to Mini-Camelot, Team Altera pushed back fiercely. When Team Altera pushed forward, Team Master forced them back harder.

Artoria accepted a challenge from Nameless, hurling snow packed spheres at Archer faster than the human eye could track. However Archer's eyes perceived their trajectory and retaliated, using his projection skills to "trace" the snowballs and send a volley of them back to the king.

Gawain pushed through the line first, only to fall into one of Robin's traps. Robin lay invisible in the icy shadows and released his hidden Noble Phantasm, appearing suddenly and landing a few decent shots at the Knight.

However, even with no Sun to strengthen him, Gawain broke out and pitched his snowballs in return, bruising and winding the skinny Archer.

Assassin almost reached Team Master's base first, until he triggered Ruler's perception. She attacked mercilessly; Hakuno's hands were frozen as she continued to supply Jeanne with as many snowballs as she could muster.

Once Altera had noticed Lu Bu muscling his way towards Mini-Camelot, she ordered Lancelot to confront him, supplying him also with a pile of tiny snowballs– as big as she could make them.

'HUUOOO!!'

Lancelot's ability was to turn any weapon into his Noble Phantasm– and yet it was surprisingly, impossibly effective in the snow. Lancelot flew into a rage, summoning what looked like a machine gun, propelling the tiny snowballs like machine fire.

And they hit like machine fire; the surrounding trees and rocks split from the force, and Lu Bu was forced onto the defensive.

Altera was stunned. '_This is too much! He'll destroy our base!' _When she looked around, she saw the other Servants lost in the (frozen) heat of battle. Perhaps it was time to surrender.

Both Lancelot and Lu Bu had each other by the shirt (or armour) and threw each other clean through Mini-Camelot, exploding all its magnificence into a white powdery mist.

Thankfully Altera was already out.

* * *

_'They're all children; petty, violent, murderous children!'_ Hakuno thought as she watched the once peaceful snowy landscape disfigure into a ruined bombsite. _'I need to find Altera–'_

As she peered out she noticed Altera's soft ruby eyes loom over a nearby mound of snow.

'Altera!' She yelled, running out to her.

'Mother!'

As they hugged, they laughed in exhaustion. 'I'm sorry Mother– I just wanted to play with you, honestly!'

'I know me too. How about we–'

Splat.

In their embrace, Altera gently smashed a tiny snowball onto Hakuno's back. Altera blushed. '...Sorry...'

Hakuno faked a gasp, 'you, you betrayed me?! Noooo!' They burst out laughing, giggling as the chaos continued around them. 'How about we settle this diplomatically over a hot chocolate?'

Altera's eyed lit up, 'thank you Mother!' But before they could take a single step, they heard the signature laugh of a certain golden King.

'FWUHAHAHAHAHA!'

The Snowball War just went nuclear.

* * *

** Team Babylon: **

  * King of Heroes, Gilgamesh– Gorgeous

'Oh no,' Hakuno and Altera said. His overwhelming presence pushed down on them like gravity. However, instead of his fearsome trademark of Noble Phantasms endlessly raining Hell on his enemies, his Gates unleashed a hailstorm of snowballs on everyone. Hakuno and Altera ran for their little igloo, which was surprisingly still standing. They lunged forward and landed safely inside.

'What a savage and pitiful display you mongrels call "war," Gilgamesh taunted.

_'...Snowball fight...'_Hakuno thought.

Every Servant turned to face Gilgamesh. The King of Heroes simply sighed. 'Hmpf, you idiots never learn. The Moon Cell must be playing a joke to be calling you "Heroic Spirits."

'Archer!' Artoria spat, 'this does not concern you! Be gone!'

'Oh Saber! You needn't try so hard to hide your true feelings!' Gilgamesh laughed. 'As much as your stale and trite little quarrel holds no interest to me, I must naturally be first in all things!' His golden gates opened wider and a mountain of snow began to tumble out.

_'You are kidding me!' _Hakuno's mind screamed!

'Kneel before me and accept your frozen Hell! WINTER SPECIAL– GATE OF BABYLON! HAHAHA!'

'Nameless,' Artoria started, but he didn't need to let her finish.

'Agreed.'

The quarrelling Servants banded together against the Golden King and a landslide of snow was exchanged.

Hakuno and Altera huddled helplessly together inside their meek little igloo– how did this escalate so much?!

Hakuno spoke to Altera. 'We're gonna get stuck under an avalanche... If you agree on retreating to Rome say, "Hai!"

'Hai!'

'...Hai.'

'Eh? Robin?'

Robin, who was apparently hiding next to them, removed his "Faceless King". His face said it all; light bruises, a ginger head of hair speckled with white, and an exhausted expression that desperately sought for a cigarette.

'I wasn't keen on this before, so there's no way I'm back going out to, _that. _I propose we make use of my Noble Phantasm to get back to Rome in one piece?'

'Hai!' Hakuno and Altera said.

The battle thundered on as the three sneakily made their way back to Rome. Altera clutched tightly to Hakuno and buried her head into her side.

Hakuno asked the green Archer. '... Are you sure we shouldn't go back and stop them?' A loud thunderous boom erupted from the battlefield behind them, quivering the stark white ground.

'...They'll be fine.'

'...Right you are.'

**Author's Note:**

> Whose team do you choose?


End file.
